Serendipity
by itspartofmyjealousy
Summary: Kurt Hummel meets Blaine Anderson, a man who seems too good to be true.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Back with a new story! Hop on over to my blog on tumblr (itspartofmyjealousy) to see what Sawyer and Andie look like in my mind. Also my idea for Blaine's look is how Darren's styled in the 'Already Home' music video by A Great Big World. ****Let me know what you guys think by hitting that review button! Hope you like it!**

* * *

A hazel eyed woman with golden skin and brown shoulder length hair stood in the doorway, casting her eyes around the room when they landed on a group of women in their thirties gathered in a semicircle. The woman walked over, making her way through the crowd to see what the object of their attention was. She immediately bit her lip in a vain effort to hold back her laughter when she saw the familiar curly haired man with his back against the wall. He threw her a pleading look and she nodded her head.

"Hey, there you are," the woman stepped up to the man. "Sorry I'm late," she curled her arm around his bicep. "If you'll excuse us ladies."

The woman pulled him away to the opposite side of the corner, looking over her shoulder before returning her attention to the man. She had a huge grin on her face and began to laugh.

"Andie it's not funny!" He exclaimed.

"I beg to differ," she said in between breaths. "Blaine, I told you to wait outside for me. You know whenever we come to these events you're catnip to the cougars. It's that devastating smile and schoolboy charm."

"Just don't leave my side," Blaine ordered. "I can't handle that again."

"You have a date tonight, right?" She questioned placing her back against the wall. "Henry, the filmmaker."

"Yeah we've been seeing each other for a month now," Blaine affirmed.

"So, have you told him?" Andie wondered while picking at her nails.

"What makes you think I haven't told him?

"Have you?" She countered raising an eyebrow.

Blaine let out a prolonged deflated sigh while running his hand through his hair. "I'm not ashamed of telling people, really I'm not. It's just as soon as I do guys go running."

"I get it Blaine, you know I do. It's just I think full disclosure is usually the best way to go in our unique situation," Andie stated. "Come on, let's go find our seats," she crooked her to the side.

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat on a bench in Central Park taking in the beautiful day that surrounded him. it was unseasonably warm for the beginning of May but he didn't mind. He was just glad to finally have a day off from work and wasn't rushing around to get things done. Kurt began to scroll absentmindedly through his Facebook news feed when it auto-refreshed and a top story among his friends popped up.

Quinn Fabray Puckerman: Noah and I are so happy to announce that we're expecting a baby! #10weekspregnant

Attached to the status was a photo of Quinn and Puck holding up three positive pregnancy tests which made Kurt pinch the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath and immediately begins to dial his friend's number.

"Hello?" Mercedes' voice chimed through the phone.

"As my best friend you wouldn't lie to me, right?" Kurt interrogated.

"I'm fine Kurt, thanks for asking," Mercedes joked practically hearing Kurt's eyes roll.

"I'm serious 'Cedes!" he exclaimed.

"Kurt what's this about?" Mercedes asked.

"Was there some secret blood oath that the McKinley High glee club would all settle down before the age of twenty-five? Was making a deal with the devil involved? I'm only twenty-five years old and basically everyone I know is already settling down! Why does everyone want kids and marriage right now?" He demanded.

"Oh be realistic, not everyone is engaged or having kids. I mean look at me," she beamed.

"I give it six months to a year," Kurt deadpanned. "Okay let's go down the list shall we?"

"Kurt, do we to-"

"Santana and Brittany are married," Kurt cut her off. "Marley and Jake are engaged, Quinn and Puck are married and having a baby, Tina and Mike's wedding is in the fall, Kitty and Artie reconnected, and after he graduated Ryder ended up with the nurse. And Rachel is with some producer in California."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Mercedes wondered. "You could've had the same thing everyone else has if you agreed to marry A-"

A loud and long 'shh" emitted from Kurt's throat causing Mercedes to pull the phone from her ear.

"Kurt you not saying his name doesn't just make him or the fact that you had a relationship with him nonexistent," she remarked.

"After college he wanted marriage and kids and the whole package and I just couldn't. I mean as soon as we graduated I got this job at Vogue and haven't stopped since. I've gone days without seeing the inside of my apartment what kind of husband would I be? Not to mention children," he scoffed.

"I thought you wanted kids," Mercedes inquired.

"I do… I did anyway," he corrected. "The idea of having kids was something that appealed to me but now I don't see it happening not with the way my life is going right now. And especially since I'm poised to take over Isabelle's job in about five years."

"Just promise me you'll open yourself up to different possibilities, you can never be absolutely sure of the future."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later 'Cedes."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip as he mulled over his friend's words. Of course marriage and a couple of kids was something that appealed to him when he was younger. He and Adam were together for a little over three years when Adam proposed. After graduation he immediately got hired on as Isabelle's assistant. Adam wouldn't take a 'not now' as an answer it was all or nothing, and Kurt chose nothing. It was a difficult decision but he never felt an ounce of regret.

* * *

**Seventeen year old Andie in her Crawford Country Day uniform signed her name into the visitor's log in the office of Dalton Academy.**

"**Okay Miss Vasquez," the secretary read. "As you know you are not allowed into the dormitories and you have to be out by curfew."**

"**Thanks Mrs. Wilson," she nodded.**

**Andie made her way out of the office and down the large corridor, going outside where she was once again greeted by the crisp fall air. In a the courtyard she rounded the large fountain seeing Blaine sit a table reading on a book.**

"**Hey B," Andie greeted sitting across from him. "How was Warbler rehearsal?"**

"**It was good, we did Uptown Girl with Nick as lead," he answered. "I'm glad we, that council that is, finally gave him a shot. Also there's a new guy named Sebastian, he's… interesting to say the least."**

**She hummed and nodded her head not even looking at him.**

"**Is there a reason you wanted to meet up? You look like you've got something on your mind," Blaine noted.**

**Andie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, as a quiet sigh escaped her lips. "Do you remember the Back to School party?"**

"**It wasn't that long ago, it was about-"**

"**Eight weeks ago, yeah," she nodded.**

"**I remember very little unfortunately," Blaine added.**

"**Well… Do you remember that we…" Andie trailed leaving the implication up in the air.**

"**Vaguely," he affirmed. "I know that we've been kind of dancing around it but I just didn't want that ruining our friendship. We were both drunk off our asses and heartbroken over our boyfriends so we'll just chalk it up to one giant mistake that doesn't have-"**

"**Blaine, I'm pregnant," she blurted out.**

A repetitive knock on the door slowly woke Andie. She rubbed her eyes realizing she dozed off on the couch with paperwork scattered all around her. Andie padded along to open the door, seeing Blaine on the other side.

"Did you forget you have a key?" She questioned incredulously.

"That's for emergencies," he answered walking into the apartment, closing the door. "I need to be around my girls," he sulked.

"Red wine or white?" She questioned going into the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'or'?" Blaine countered.

"Let me guess, you told him," She stated grabbing two wine glasses and a corkscrew from the cabinet.

"Andie, I don't think I-"

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice echoed from the adjoining hallway.

"Hey baby," Blaine greeted with an immediate smile.

He walked over scooping the girl up in his arms. The girl had beautiful sun kissed skin that most people go tanning for, hazel eyes that were a reflection of his own, and long caramel colored curly hair that had been subdued by a French braid. Blaine, albeit a little biased, knew she was a stunner and a picture of perfection.

"You're supposed to be in bed Sawyer," Andie teased.

"But I wanted to say goodnight to daddy," her innocent eyes widened as her lips puckered into a perfect pout.

"Blaine, stop teaching her these things!" Andie begged.

"It's not my fault!" He defended himself.

"Yeah it is, that is your puppy dog face on a six year old girl," she stated.

Blaine chuckled, "Come on let's get you back to bed."

Once he reached his daughter's room he peeled back the blanket and gently placed on on the bed.

"Did you like the end of of the school year music event?" The girl questioned looking up through her long eyelashes.

"I did, I especially loved your piano solo," Blaine said while pulling the blanket up.

"Are you gonna be sleeping over daddy?"

"Probably," he nodded.

"Good I like it when you sleepover," Sawyer buried her head further into her pillow.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you," he pressed his lips to his daughter's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the second chapter. If you like it please review!**

* * *

Blaine didn't become a morning person until after he graduated college and got a job teaching music to sixth graders. When he first began teaching he needed at least three cups of coffee before getting to the school. Now a couple of years later the time between five and six in the morning was his favorite time of the day. There was something about the calm of the morning and watching the sunrise that helped him prepare for the day. He had gotten so used to waking up at such an early time that even on the weekend his inner alarm clock automatically has him getting up by 5:15. Usually he'd go for a run through Central Park, but decided to forgo the run for today. He sat in the window sill watching the sun peek over the buildings of the city and sipping his coffee.

"How long have you been up?" Andie walked out wearing a red dress while putting her arms through a black blazer.

"Only about an hour," he answered. "You don't usually go in this early, what's up?"

"Extra money never hurt," she shrugged pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"So true," he mumbled. "I signed up to be assistant director for Bugsy Malone for kids during the summer."

"Hey, so I know the weekend is your time with Sawyer but I also know that you still have a few projects to grade, so drop Sawyer off at the boutique at 8, finish grading everything tonight so you can have her all day tomorrow so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded. "I've been meaning to ask, what do you want to do for Mother's Day?"

Andie rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "You know I don't care about celebrating Mother's Day especially since Sawyer's birthday is a few days later."

"All the more reason to celebrate," Blaine explained.

"I just remembered when didn't get to talk last night," Andie changed the subject. "What with Henry last night?"

"What do you think?" He muttered.

"I bet I can reenact it," Andie bounced setting her cup down. "Okay, go ahead."

"Henry, I've been wanting to tell you and there never seemed a right time but you should know I have a daughter named Sawyer. She's gonna be seven in a couple of weeks."

"Wow…" Andie nodded while bringing her voice down an octave. "Seven, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right," Blaine nodded.

"And you just turned twenty-four… So that means…" Her voice trailed off.

"Would you like a calculator to do the math? Or did you figure it out?"

Andie threw him a look. "You did not say that to him!" She exclaimed, her voice returning to its normal pitch.

"If you saw the confused look on his face you would've said the same thing," Blaine grimaced. "He then proceeded to question my sexuality. I mean guys get married, have five kids, and after thirty years together he realizes he's gay. Why does one indiscretion from when I was seventeen matter?"

"I don't see the big deal about dating someone with a kid. We've already done most of the hard work," Andie mumbled.

"So I've been thinking," Blaine started.

"Is that what that rattling noise was at about five this morning? I just thought it was the pipes rattling," she teased.

"Ignoring that comment," he sneered. "I think because I introduced you to your boyfriend that you should go and try to find me a kid friendly one."

"Okay, I will concede to the fact that you reintroduced David and I last year, but we already knew each other before that!" She reasoned. "We all graduated the same at the same time. Besides I think it's a little too early to be patting yourself on the back about my relationship, we've only been dating for a couple of months. But hey, it couldn't hurt for me to do some scoping."

"That is all I ask," Blaine smirked.

"Alright, I got to go, call me if you need anything."

* * *

"Alright," Blaine plopped down onto a bench crossing his legs in pretzel style. "You want to hear what we've got planned for your birthday?"

"Yes!" Sawyer exclaimed, her mass of wild curls bouncing along with her.

"You can invite three friends to come along with you to a place called Ample Hills Creamery where you can make your own ice cream and there's going to be a toppings bar where you can add whatever you want to it. Also since your birthday is on a Friday we were thinking you could bring your friends over and have a sleepover."

"I can't wait!" She jumped. "Can we get ice cream now, please?" Sawyer's eyes doubled their size.

"Jeez Sawyer," he muttered looking at his watch. "Okay, we can get ice cream only if you finish it by the time I drop you off with your mom," Blaine stood up. "And you can't tell your mom, she doesn't like you eating sweets so close to bedtime."

Her hand immediately found her father's as they walked on the pavement. "Daddy, am I gonna meet Henry?"

He chewed on his bottom lip. "No, I don't think so sweetie. I'm not gonna be seeing him."

"He wasn't mean to you was he?" She looked up at him.

"No," Blaine chuckled. "Listen to me, if I ever date someone and you don't like him, tell me okay?"

"Like Sebastian?"

A chill crawled up Blaine's spine causing him to shudder. "Yeah," he affirmed.

He hadn't even spoken Sebastian's name in close to a year, his last real relationship. Blaine blames his desperation that clouded his mind to had toxic his relationship had been. He promised himself he would never subject himself and more importantly Sawyer to something like that again.

* * *

Kurt had a messenger bag strapped on his shoulder while having two bags in each hand and his phone wedged between his shoulder and ear.

"Good news and bad news," he spoke into the phone. "Good news, Calvin Klein did have more of those cognac jackets. Bad news is that the fashion assistant only wanted to give us three and I had to basically pimp myself out to get four more jackets It wasn't exactly my proudest moment but what's done is done. Alright, Isabelle I'm about a block away from HQ so I'll see you in a bit."

He shifted the bags to one hand in order to put his phone into his back pocket. Kurt strutted over to the crosswalk pressing the button before returning the two bags back to his other hand. After a short moment his phone began to ring again.

"Damn it," he whispered.

Kurt absentmindedly took a step into the street while switching his two bags back to the other hand. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw his dad was calling as he wandered further away from the curb. A cacophony of car horns rang out and headlights blinded him then everything went black.

Great, I'm dead. I'm dead and the last words I spoke out loud were about me flirting with a guy to get clothes, Kurt thought.

"Hey, can you hear me?" A voice asked.

Kurt slowly blinked his eyes open to be greeted with a pair of hazel eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses staring back down at him. The man hovering over him looked about Kurt's age with dark curly ringlets and a beautiful toothy grin spreading across his face.

"Hi there, I'm Blaine," he spoke softly. "Can you tell me your name?"

"K… Kurt," he answered dryly.

"Alright Kurt, I'm gonna sit you up okay?" The man named Blaine reassured.

It wasn't until Blaine said that that Kurt realized he was laying down on the concrete of the side with his legs off the curb. He rose up resting on his elbows when he discovered his head was pounding and his back was sore.

"Did I get hit by a car?" Kurt put his palm to his forehead.

The man with handsome features chuckled. "Uh, no but you were pretty damn close. I pulled you back just in time and we both hit the ground. I guess we're not the most coordinated pair to ever grace the streets."

Their laughs tangled together and Blaine stood up, dusting off the gravel from his clothes. He extended his hands to Kurt, helping him rise to his feet. Kurt noted that the man's hands were calloused and rough causing tingling sensation fly up Kurt's arm. Under the street light Blaine's eyes turned to a whiskey color that melted Kurt from the inside out. After a moment they realized their hands were still cupped around one another and they slowly released each other much to Kurt's chagrin.

"Is this.. uh… Are these your bags?" Blaine cleared his throat.

Kurt had to push down a groan remembering that he had a job. "Yeah, I need to get going." He carefully bent down picked up the shopping bags and when he stood back up he saw Blaine holding the leather messenger bag and Kurt's cell phone which retained minimal damage.

"Thank you," Kurt said timidly. "For everything," he took the bag and phone from Blaine's hands.

Kurt took a few steps before turning back. "This may be forward of me but would you want to get coffee or something so I can thank you properly?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Yeah… I'd love to. Let me give you my number."


End file.
